Dentist Phobia
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs helps Kate over come her phobia - Kibbs, oneshot -REWRITTEN


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters. But if I did, Kate would definitely still be alive…

**Plot: **Set at beginning of 'Witness'

**A/N:** I watched _'Witness'_ during breakfast this morning and wondered what if Gibbs could help Kate with her phobia?

**/-x-x-x-/**

McGee turned around to find Kate with the phone pressed to her ear and her other hand rested on the side of her cheek.

"No, I won't be able to make the appointment," Kate said, rolling her eyes. "Yes I know, but I'm busy tomorrow morning," Kate frowned. "Ok. Bye," she sighed, hanging up.

"Is everything alright?" McGee asked, walking over.

"Yeah… no!" she paused. "I hate going to the dentist. I've had a phobia ever since I was a child. Now I need root canal on one of my back teeth," Kate groaned.

"It can't be that bad," McGee said.

"I've cancelled my appointment three times!" Kate cried.

"What have you cancelled three times?" Tony asked,, walking into the squad room.

"Her dentist appointment," Gibbs relied walking past.

"Gibbs!" Kate whined.

"He would have been guessing all day and I need him focused," Gibbs shrugged.

"We got a case boss?" Tony asked.

"McGee… here, take the sedan" Gibbs said, tossing him the keys.

"Sedan?" Tony frowned.

"Witness says she saw a navy officer strangled. Take Tony with you," Gibbs said, sitting down.

"But…" Tony argued and immediately stopped seeing the glare from Gibbs. Kate watched as McGee and Tony grabbed their backpacks before heading over to the lift.

"Why did you send Tony with McGee?" Kate asked, looking across at Gibbs.

"So I can talk to you," he smiled.

"Why couldn't you talk to me with Tony here?" Kate queried, frowning slightly.

"Root canal eh?" Gibbs said, changing the subject.

"Gibbs, don't change the subject," Kate growled.

"Why do you hate dentist so much?" Gibbs asked, getting to his feet and walked over to her desk.

"Always have, ever since a little girl. Not sure, why?" Kate asked, shrugging and leaned back into her chair.

"Come with me," Gibbs said, holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?" Kate frowned lightly placing her hand on top of Gibbs'.

"So I can talk privately," he replied, walking down the hall and unlocking the door to a meeting room.

"Sit down," Gibbs offered, pulling out a chair.

"Thank you," she whispered, sitting down.

"Open wide," Gibbs said, standing in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Kate yelled.

"I want to see this so called 'root canal'. Please?" Gibbs begged.

"Feel like a career change?" Kate giggled.

"Humour me. I knew someone who had to have root canal but didn't need it after all" Gibbs explained raising an eyebrow.

"Alright" Kate sighed opening her mouth wide. Gibbs gripped the arm rest; he bent down and titled his head to look inside her mouth. Gibbs straightened his head and leaned back.

"Finding anything interesting?" she asked, staring at him.

"Most definitely," he swallowed looking at her lips.

"Huh?" Kate frowned. Gibbs didn't answer just kept leaning in closer and closer until their lips meet. Kate was shocked at his inappropriate behaviour but suddenly found her hands resting on the back of his neck. Minutes later Kate opened her eyes realising Gibbs had stopped. She found Gibbs smiling sweetly down at her,

"Gibbs…" she whispered but was stopped as Gibbs placed a finger on her lip.

"Hush," he ordered. Frowning she pushed his hands away.

"Why did you kiss me?" she yelled.

"Not so loud!" he growled, glancing over at the door. "Kate, there is something you need to know" he whispered as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Gibbs moved back and sat down in the chair opposite Kate. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"You've been with us for quite a while now. I know there is a whole set of rules, one in particular, that I wish didn't exist," Gibbs paused to glance up at Kate, from the look on her face he knew she was thinking of rule 12.

"I'm in love with you, I know this looks bad as I am your boss but I can't help how I feel," Gibbs paused again and got to his feet. He walked over to the wall and leaned against it before continuing.

"I've imagined myself telling you a million times how I feel. I anticipated that you would say no, but I keep on hoping that there is a slight chance you may say yes," Gibbs stopped to look over at Kate. He held his breath seeing her stand up and walked across the room towards him. Kate didn't say a word just smiled. "What does that mean?" he frowned, narrowing his eyes on her.

"That I feel the same, just never knew that you would feel the same towards me," she whispered, stepping even closer. Gibbs face spilt into the biggest grin Kate had seen. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight.

"Now, about this phobia of yours," he said.

"What about it?" Kate mumbled.

"Something that I learnt in the Corp was you face your fears head on. When we get back to the squad room, I want you to call to make another appointment. I shall come with you if that what it takes to face your fear," he explained.

"It does hurt a lot," Kate muttered, rubbing the side of her mouth.

"I will hold your hand if necessary," he smiled.

"You would do that?" Kate gasped.

"Of course, I love you remember?" Gibbs commented. Kate smiled faintly then leant up and kissed his lips.

"Knowing you would be by my side, I could conquer the world!" Kate cried and gave his hand a squeeze before walking over to the door.

Once they had arrived back at their desk, Kate sat down and picked up the phone. Flipping open her cell she searched for the dentist number and punched it into the phone.

"Hi, can I make an appointment please?" Kate asked, grabbing pen and paper.

"_Who for?"_ the lady on the other end asked.

"Kate Todd," she said, taking a breath.

"_Will you make it this time?" _

"I promise," Kate smiled over at Gibbs.

"_That is what you said the last three times"_

"Don't worry. I'll come," Kate replied still staring at Gibbs.

"_See you then"_

**- The End -**

**A/N:** That was me! The stupid dentist told me I had to have root canal on one of my back teeth, oh by the way it was a baby tooth anyway... Mum took me to a different dentist which we then discovered there wasn't another tooth underneath so they just got pulled out.


End file.
